


Bee's and flowers

by Dathfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak





	Bee's and flowers

"Come on Blake! Weiss and Ruby already left for their vacation now it's time us to go!"

Blake had been up late last night celebrating with the rest of the team about their college winning their last game of the season. The game had been scheduled right before a weekend so the players would have a chance to rest before the flood of school work they would have to make up. 

"Nooooo...." Blake yawned from beneath the blankets.

Blake had long sense hidden underneath to escape the sun that was coming through their dorm room window. Yang sighed and held up her hand with what was her final chance of getting Blake out of bed before two in the afternoon, coffee.

Blake poked her head out of the blankets, half of her expecting a trap. She smelled the aroma the coffee gave off and immediately started waking up. She threw her blankets of and got out of bed going to grab the coffee only to be pulled into a kiss by Yang. 

"What was that for?" Blake asked smiling and taking the coffee cup.

"That was for our anniversary."

Blake froze halfway through her sip. Anniversary? Was that today?

Yang laughed as Blake's face went pale. 

"I knew you'd forget kitty cat don't worry about it. You always get so wrapped up in studying and sports." 

Yang walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a plate she had made before waking up Blake. It was a plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. She took the plate and kissed Yang again before going over the the counter to eat while Yang cleaned up. After she was done eating Blake went to shower and get dressed. When she was done Yang was sitting on the bed they shared. 

"Took you long enough" she said smiling. 

"Well I have people I want to impress with my beauty today" Blake said smirking.

She turned around to see Yang staring at her fondness and love plainly visible on her face. 

"We should go. The hike is kinda long." Yang said not taking her eyes off Blake. 

Blake went and grabbed her bag before going back over to Yang and kissing her on the head. She grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door before she could seduce her into bed. 

The two parked at the visitor center for the park and got everything they needed together. The hike was just under three miles long so they packed food in case they wanted to stop for a snack. They walked in a comfortable silence holding hands. There wasn't anyone else on the trail sense it was later in the afternoon and it was weekend. Everyone was more than likely shopping or walking around town. 

The two stopped on top of a small hill and looked at the city below them. Yang turned to look at Blake. They had been dating for almost three years now, longer than Weiss and Ruby by a few months. Yang put a hand into her pocket and grasped the thin black case that was there.

"Hey Blake. I have something I wanted to ask you." 

Blake looked at her worry starting to bloom in her chest and her face going serious. 

"What's up?" 

Yang pulled out the box and held it up to her. Blake covered her mouth as tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. 

She nodded her head. 

"Yes, yes of course. I love you" she said before pulling Yang into a kiss.

Yang kissed her back and started to pick her up. She took a mis step backwards and the two fell down and rolled down the hill. 

They stopped behind a line of tree's. They sat there laughing for a minute before looking at each other. Yang moved a stray bit of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. 

Blake smiled and kissed her again. Yang put a hand behind her head moved down her back.

Blake gasped and blushed as Yang gripped her ass. She looked up at the path and saw no one was there. She let out a shaky breath and kissed Yang's neck , very lightly nipping at her. Yang gasped and held onto Blake a little tighter. Blake moved her hand up from Yang's hip towards her breast's. As her hand traveled higher she unbuttoned it and moved it out of her way. By the time she reached her breast's Yang's shirt was completely unbuttoned and under her. Blake slid a hand behind her and unclasped Yang's bra, taking it off of her and tossing it to the side. Blake started kissing down her neck. She eventually ended up at her boobs when she nipped Yang's nipple causing her to moan.

Blake's other hand was traveling down her torso and into her jeans. Blake traced her tongue around Yang's nipple making her bite her lower lip trying to repress a groan. Blake unbuttoned Yang's pants and started stroking her through her underwear. 

Yang's hips bucked towards Blake's hand. 

"Well isn't someone eager?" Blake purred in Yang's ear feeling her growing wetter. 

Yang said nothing but moaned in response. Blake moved down Yang's under wear and teased her. 

Yang moaned under Blake's touch making Blake smile. She teased her entrance making her buck her hips again. Blake finally took pity and put a finger inside her. Yang moaned louder as she started moving her fingers in and out. 

Yang started running her nails down Blake's back making Blake shiver with please. Blake added another figure and started kissing down the rest of her torso. Eventually she ended up between her legs while her fingers were still inside her. Yang's hands went to Blake's head as she pulled out her fingers and inserted her tongue into her. Yang gasped loudly and barely held back a scream. 

After a minute Blake brought hand back up to Yang's breast. Yang was panting and her body was shaking when she came. Her head went back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. When she was off the high she let out a fulfilled sigh. 

Blake moved back up and kissed her. 

"Happy anniversary babe."


End file.
